Loving Someone Like You
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Sequel dari 'Pursuing Someone Like You'. Disini, diceritakan liku-liku hubungan Gakupo dan Luka setelah 4 tahun. Hubungan mereka mulai renggang dengan beberapa kejadian. Sekalipun mereka berlagak tidak peduli, sebenarnya mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain. Ini saatnya Luka dan Gakupo mengambil keputusan bulat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

VOCALOID

©Yamaha Corporation

Original Fanfction by Kasuga Rei

Semenjak Luka rehat 4 tahun setelah kelulusannya dari SMA, kini Luka harus serius dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kritikus busana. Pekerjaan ini ditawarkan oleh Gakupo, awalnya Luka menolak mentah-mentah pekerjaan ini, Luka merasa dirinya tidak nyambung dengan busana, tapi setelah diyakinkan Gakupo, Luka menerima pekerjaan ini.

Sudah 2 tahun Luka bekerja sebagai kritikus busana, sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar, kamar Luka yang awal-awalnya super berantakan, kini sangat rapi dan penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan fashion. Luka juga sudah tidak saling kontak dengan Gakupo karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan lagi Gakupo ada di London.

Suatu hari, di hari Minggu yang cukup cerah, Luka memutuskan untuk pergi refreshing ke taman kota, disana dia bertemu dengan teman semasa SMA-nya, tepatnya orang yang dulu mencintainya, Yuuma, dan kekasihnya, Gumi.

"Megurine?"

Luka tersenyum, "Yuuma?" Luka menghampiri Yuuma dan Gumi, "Lama tidak bertemu." Luka memeluk Yuuma, dan Yuuma membalasnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gumi.

"Dia temanku waktu SMA, dia sangat baik." ucap Yuuma, Gumi membungkuk dan tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Aku Megurine Luka."

"Oh... Aku Gumi, salam kenal." sapa Gumi ramah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Yuuma.

"Yah... Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Aku terlalu banyak bekerja, jadi pusing sekali."

"Kau hanya lulusan SMA kan? Bagaimana kau bisa dapat pekerjaan dengan mudah?"

"Aku ditawari Gakupo."

"Gakupo? Kamui-sensei? Sainganku dulu." Yuuma tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah tidak berkontak lagi dengan dia selama 2 tahun.".

"Aku turut sedih." ucap Yuuma.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Aku dari dulu juga sudah terbiasa sendirian. Meiko dan Kaito juga harus melewati semester akhir, aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka."

"Oh begitu, kalau aku sih masih ada 3 semester lagi." Yuuma terkekeh.

Mereka pun berpisah, Luka kembali berjalan-jalan. Luka duduk di bangku yang sepertinya familiar, dia pun sadar, "Ah, ini bangku waktu pertama kali aku merasa deg-degan dengan si bodoh." Luka tersenyum.

Beberapa menit duduk disana, Luka merasa bosan, diapun pergi dan kembali ke mansion. Mansion yang Gakupo tempati dulu, kini sudah berisi, seorang laki-laki bernama Honne Dell, laki-laki yang sensitif, suka sekali dengan rokok dan sepertinya ahli dalam IT, di kamarnya penuh dengan PC, laptop dan mesin-mesin aneh lainnya. Luka sangat sebal padanya. Di lorong mansion, mereka bertemu, dan Dell masih saja merokok.

"Ehem!" Luka kesal.

Dell melirik dengan wajah dingin, "Apa?"

"Tolong jangan merokok disini, ini kawasan bebas rokok, merokok saja sana di kamarmu!" Luka makin kesal.

"Ini rokokku, jadi terserah aku. Cih! Banyak bicara, perempuan selalu banya bicara!" Dell keluar mansion.

Saraf-saraf Luka merengkang melihatnya, diapun kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di pintu kamar, Luka melihat sepucuk surat, Luka mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

_Hai Luka-san, ini aku Gakuko. Lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya di jaman seperti ini aku masih mengirim surat, tadinya aku mau langsung menemuimu, tapi dari pagi kau tidak ada. Aku mau mengirimmu pesan, tapi aku tidak tahu email dan nomor teleponmu._

_Begini sebenarnya, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu tentang kakak, bisa kita bicara? Kalau iya, aku akan menunggumu di restoran Le Festin depan stasiun malam ini pukul 9. Kalau tidak bisa, hubungi aku di 080xxxxxxxx._

_Kamui Gakuko_

Luka sangat penasaran dengan cerita Gakuko, dia pun menghubungi Gakuko. Luka setuju, mereka akan bertemu di restoran pada pukul 9 malam.

Malamnya, Luka berangkat dengan kereta. Sesampainya disana, ada sebuah mobil mewah berparkir di halaman restoran, Luka bisa menebak mobil siapa itu. Luka masuk ke restoran, dia melihat Gakuko melambaikan tangan padanya, Luka pun menghampiri kursi Gakuko. Luka berpelukan dengan Gakuko dan mereka duduk kembali.

"Luka-san, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Ah, iya. Sudah hampir 4 tahun. Bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku sudah punya anak perempuan, namanya Kumiko, ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ibu membuka cabang perusahaan baru dan..." Gakuko mengambil cangkir tehnya, "Kakak akan segera menikah." Gakuko langsung meminum tehnya.

"Oh, Gakupo akan meni- Apa?!" Luka kaget setengah mati.

Gakuko sulit menelan tehnya, "Y—ya... Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang. Kakak akan menikah dengan anak kenalan ayah dan ibu."

"Tapi... Kenapa?" Luka bingung.

"Ayah dan ibu menganggap kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Kalian masih berhubungan kan?" Gakuko penasaran.

Luka hampir tidak bisa menjawab, "I—itu... Bukannya kami tidak berhubungan, kami hanya... tidak berkontak saja."

Gakuko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Berapa lama kalian tidak berkontak?"

"Hampir... 4... tahun." jawab Luka terpotong-potong.

"4 tahun?" Gakuko kaget, "Kalian ini benar-benar pacaran tidak sih? Atau hanya terbawa suasana saja?"

"E—entahlah... Dia sibuk, begitu pula denganku."

"Kau masih mau mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan kakak?" tanya Gakuko.

Luka langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

Gakuko tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini" Gakuko memberikan handphone-nya, "Aku sudah _redial _nomornya, tunggu sampai dia menjawab."

Luka menerima handphone milik Gakuko dan menunggu jawaban, tiba-tiba ada suara dari handphone, "Halo?" itu Gakupo.

Luka kaget, "Ga—gakupo?"

Gakupo juga kaget, "Luka? Kenapa kau menghubungiku dengan nomor Gakuko?"

"Be—begini... Aku dengar kau akan... Umm... dinikahkan." ucap Luka gugup.

"Iya, itu benar. Kenapa?" jawab Gakupo lurus.

Luka agak kesal, "Kau langsung menerimanya tanpa memikirkan... Umm, aku?"

"Kau sendiri yang ingin hubungan kita selesai kan? Aku menolak tapi kau bersikeras untuk mengakhirinya."

Luka sangat kaget karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah berkata atau mengirim kata-kata seperti itu pada Gakupo, "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Benar, kau melakukannya. Ini, aku akan kirimkan email-emailnya." Gakupo menutup telepon, lalu tak lama kemudian ada email masuk. Luka melihatnya, begitu pula Gakuko.

* * *

_To : __**luka.m03 **_

_Hai Luka, lama tidak mengirim email padamu. Apa kabarmu?_

* * *

_Reply from __**luka.m03 **__ to __**gackpoid **_

_Hai. Aku baik-baik saja._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Oh syukurlah, jawabanmu singkat sekali, kau sedang sibuk ya?_

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Tidak juga, hanya sedang malas membalas email-email._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau lebih moody._

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Iya. Sudah? Jangan kirim aku email yang tidak guna. Aku sedang malas._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Oh... Maaf lagi. Sepertinya aku mengirim email saat kau sedang malas. Tidak apa, aku juga sering seperti itu. Aku akan mengirimmu email besok pagi, tidak apa kan?_

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Tidak perlu, lebih baik jangan kirimi aku email lagi, atau meneleponku. Aku sudah malas._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Kau ini kenapa Luka? Seakan-akan kau ini bosan denganku._

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Begitulah, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Hubungan ini sangat percuma._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Luka... Kau sadar atas apa yang kau putuskan kan?_

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Sangat sadar, aku sedang membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan memegang remote TV_

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Kau serius Luka? Karena aku tidak mau mengakhirinya begitu saja._

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Well... Kau memilih wanita yang salah, aku sangat cepat bosan dengan suatu hal._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Suatu hal? Selama ini kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya sebagai "hal"?_

* * *

_Reply from **luka.m03 ** to **gackpoid **_

_Begitulah. Sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali. Kita putus._

* * *

_To : **luka.m03 **_

_Hey, jangan langsung memutuskan! Aku butuh alasan yang terperinci._

* * *

Lalu ada telepon masuk dari Gakupo, Luka mengangkatnya dengan perasaan super bingung, "Kau lihat? Kau memutuskanku dengan sangat brutal dan bahkan kau tidak membalas emailku. Sejak itu aku sadar kalau kau memang ingin putus denganku."

Luka tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. "Ta—tapi... Aku sama sekali tidak menerima atau membalas emailmu. Su—sungguh... Kukira kau sibuk, jadi aku tidak berani mengirimmu email." Luka terbata-bata.

"Kau bohong Luka." Gakupo bernada dingin.

"Su—sungguh! Aku tidak bohong! Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke Jepang dan lihat inbox emailku!" Luka protes.

"Oke. Minggu depan aku memang akan ke Jepang, untuk bertunangan." ucap Gakupo.

"Jangan asal memutuskan!" Luka mulai sebal.

"Hey, kau yang memutuskan aku. Sekarang kau ingin aku menunda pertunanganku?"

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan tidak punya bukti untuk email ini! Jangan asal menyalahkan!"

"Masa bodoh. Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan dengan... Umm..." Gakupo berhenti.

Gakuko terkekeh, Gakuko melirik Luka, "Kakak sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang akan dia nikahi." Gakuko kembali meminum tehnya dan Luka kembali berbicara dengan Gakupo, "Masa bodoh, masa bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, tidak tahu nama dari calon istrimu sendiri."

Gakuko menyalip, "Namanya Hatsune Miku. Orangtuanya pemilik Hatsune Corporation, teman baik ayah dan ibu kami."

"Hatsune Miku? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Luka berpirikir.

". . ." Gakupo sadar, "Hatsune Miku. Mantan kekasih Kaito dulu."

"Hah? Dia? Ta—tapi..."

"Sudahlah Luka, jangan menyangkal lagi. Kau terbukti putus denganku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu, tapi melihat email darimu, aku sangat terluka, sungguh. Selamat malam." Gakupo menutup teleponnya.

Luka juga menutup handphone Gakuko, dia duduk lemas dan memberikan handphonenya pada Gakuko.

"Jadi...?" tanya Gakuko, Luka menatap Gakuko dengan lemas lalu menggeleng kepalanya.

"Uh... Aku ikut menyesal, Luka-san."

"Tidak apa. Aku... Akan langsung pulang saja." Luka berdiri lalu keluar dari restoran.

Setelah Luka berada di mansion, ada email masuk dari Gakuko.

_Untuk acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, maaf, untuk pertunangan hanya keluarga saja yang diundang. Untuk acara pernikahan, akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan setelahnya, kau bisa datang, atau mungkin tidak. Maaf ya Luka-san, aku ikut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu dan kakak._

Luka tidak merespon email dari Gakuko, yang dia lakukan hanya melempar handphonenya. Luka membawa kalender, dia melingkari tanggal pernikahan Gakupo dengan lingkaran besar dan sangat dalam hingga kalender itu sobek, Luka pun melempar kalendernya entah kemana, diapun tidur.

Esoknya, Meiko dan Kaito berkunjung ke mansion Luka, Luka sama sekali sedang tidak mood.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Meiko.

"Dia akan menikah."

"Siapa?" Kaito penasaran, begitu pula Meiko.

"Dia. Gakupo." jawab Luka ketus.

"Kau mau menikah dengannya tapi kok malah cemberut seperti itu?" Meiko heran.

Luka membuang muka, "Itu karena bukan aku yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Dia akan menikah dengan mantan Kaito."

Meiko melirik Kaito, "Miku?", Kaito mengangkat bahu.

Luka masih berwajah ketus, "Iya. Aku tidak percaya ini. Hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja."

"Tapi dia masih sangat muda untuk Kamui-sensei." ujar Meiko.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku jadi bad mood."

Sementara itu di London, Gakupo bersiap untuk kembali ke Jepang, meskipun sebenarnya dia akan berangkat minggu depan. Dia masih berpikir tentang Luka, tapi Gakupo mencoba melupakannya. Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk.

Gakupo segera mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"Gakkun?" itu ibu Gakupo.

"Oh ibu, ada apa?"

"Ibu dengar dari Gakuko. Kau masih menyukai Luka kan?"

"Bu, dia sendiri yang ingin putus denganku. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi."

Ibu Gakupo tersenyum, "Kita lihat saja. Hati anak muda memang sangat sulit untuk dikontrol."

"Bu... Aku sudah 26 tahun, aku bukan anak muda lagi. Aku sudah dewasa."

Ibu Gakupo tertawa, "Dewasa? Kau masih bergantung pada orangtua, kau belum dewasa." dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Ibu? Ibu?" Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dia kembali membereskan kopernya.

Kembali ke Jepang, Luka dan Meiko pergi ke sekolah mereka dulu, untuk mengambil beberapa ijazah. Mereka bertemu dengan guru matematika favorit mereka, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Megurine? Meiko? Wah! Kalian sudah... Dewasa..." Kiyoteru terpotong-potong karena kagum.

Luka dan Meiko tertawa, lalu Meiko menjelaskan kedatangan mereka. Kiyoteru pun mempersilahkan mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Pak, bagaimana murid-murid sekarang?" tanya Meiko.

"Sama seperti biasanya. Padahal aku ingin sekali ada cerita yang mirip 4 tahun lalu." Kiyoteru dan Meiko tertawa, Luka manyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Gakupo?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Dia sudah mati." jawab Luka spontan.

Kiyoteru sangat kaget, Meiko mencoba menjelaskan sambil tertawa kaku, "Bu—bukan begitu, sensei. Sebenarnya Kamui-sensei akan menikah, tapi bukan dengan Luka. Awalnya aku juga kaget, tapi itu kenyataannya."

Mereka sampai di ruang guru, Luka melirik ke meja Gakupo dulu, disana masih kosong, sepertinya pihak sekolah belum menemukan guru tetap di bangku itu. Meiko dan Kiyoteru sibuk mengurus ijazah, sedangkan Luka pergi ke atap gedung sekolah.

Luka membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, matahari menyinarinya, Luka menyipitkan mata birunya, dia tersenyum simpul melihat keadaan atap sekolah. Dia teringat masa-masa SMA-nya. Luka berjalan menuju ke pojok dimana Gakupo selalu santai disana. Dia tersenyum kembali.

"4 tahun ya? Singkat sekali." Luka tersenyum sayu.

Dia berjalan menuju jeruji atap, dia memandang ke bawah bangunan, "Padahal semuanya masih sama. Dasar Gakupo bodoh."

Lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "Ah, dia ada disana." itu Kiyoteru dan Meiko.

Meiko menghampiri Luka, "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku sudah dapat ijazah Kaito."

Luka membalik badannya, "Oh, baiklah. Lebih baik kau kirim email pada Kaito kalau kita akan pulang malam."

"Jangan lewat email." Kiyoteru menyalip.

"Kenapa?" Luka dan Meiko bertanya bersamaan.

"Sekarang sedang musimnya menyadap email, kurang aman. Lebih baik SMS atau telepon. Aku saja pernah mengalaminya. Aku mengirim email pada keponakanku, aku dapat balasan email dengan bahasa kasar dan mengganggu, saat aku telepon, dia sama sekali tidak mendapat email dariku. Lalu temanku bilang, emailku ada yang menyadap. Hati-hati, mungkin kalian juga bisa kena." jelas Kiyoteru.

Mata Luka tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, dia langsung lari ke arah pintu dan segera keluar bangunan, Meiko mengejarnya, "Lu—Luka! Tu—tunggu!", Meiko berbalik ke arah Kiyoteru, "Te—terima kasih, sensei." Meiko kembali mengejar Luka.

Luka sudah ada di jalan dan masih dikejar Meiko. Luka berlari dengan kencang, dia membuka handphonenya, dia hendak menghubungi Gakupo, Luka terus menatap screen di handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba Meiko berteriak, "Luka! Awas!"

Sebuah mobil menabrak Luka, handphone Luka terlempar jauh dan pecah menjadi serpihan, Luka ambruk di jalan.

Lari Meiko melambat karena dia melihat Luka tertabrak sangat keras, mata Meiko membulat besar, mulutnya terbuka, kemudian Meiko kembali berlari cepat ke arah Luka, disana sudah banyak orang mengerumuni Luka yang tertabrak. Meiko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luka, "Luka! Bangun, Luka! Aku tahu kau masih bisa membuka mata! Luka! Luka!" Meiko mulai menangis histeris.

Ambulans datang dan membawa Luka, Meiko berada disamping Luka dan memegang tangannya dengan erat, "Luka, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Meiko menangis kembali.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luka dimasukan ke ruang gawat darurat, Meiko menelepon Kaito, Kaito sangat kaget dan akan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito baru sampai. Lalu, pintu gawat darurat sudah terbuka, Meiko dan Kaito menghampiri dokter yang mengurus Luka.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan teman saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Meiko cemas.

"Dia masih hidup, tenang saja. Tapi ada beberapa tulang yang patah, kami akan mengurusnya. Dan sepertinya..." dokter berhenti bicara dan wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Meiko sewot.

"Otak besarnya kena, mungkin, mungki saja saya bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi saya tidak berjanji. Mungkin teman anda akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara."

Meiko terkejut, dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai menangis lagi. Kaito menenangkan Meiko lalu berbalik ke arah dokter, "Terima kasih, dokter. Kami mengerti.". Dokter pun pergi, Meiko dan Kaito menghampiri Luka.

Ketika masuk, Meiko melihat wajah Luka penuh dengan bekas luka yang cukup parah. Seorang suster masuk, dan tersenyum kearah Meiko.

"Nona, saya akan memindahkan teman anda ke kamar rawat."

"Ba—baiklah," Meiko menghapus air matanya, lalu melirik Kaito, "kau temani Luka dulu. Aku akan menelepon dia."

Meiko keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, lalu dia menelepon seseorang, lalu telepon Meiko diangkat.

"Halo?"

Meiko mencoba berhenti menangis, "Dia kecelakaan, kau harus segera menemuinya. Aku tahu kalian tidak pernah bersama, tapi setidaknya ada keluarganya yang menemaninya."

". . ."

"Hey, kau dengar aku kan? Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit, aku akan menunggumu di lobby. Ingat, kau harus datang Luki." Meiko menutup teleponnya.

Meiko berjalan ke ruang Luka, disana Kaito sedang duduk khawatir, "Kita harus bersamanya hingga sembuh total."

Meiko mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku sudah menghubungi adiknya."

"Adiknya?"

"Iya, Megurine Luki. Sama seperti Luka, Luki juga tidak dianggap oleh orangtua mereka. Luka dan Luki memutuskan untuk pisah rumah. Dia mungkin akan datang besok, lebih baik sekarang kita temani Luka saja." usul Meiko.

"Baiklah." lalu Kaito berdiri, "Bukankah kita juga harus menghubungi dia?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamui-sensei."

Meiko berwajah bingung, "Entahlah. Aku dengar dia sedang ada di London. Lebih baik kita jangan ganggu dia."

"Telepon saja." usul Kaito.

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Meiko menghubungi servis telepon luar negeri lalu menunggu jawaban dari Gakupo, tak lama kemudian Gakupo mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Gakupo Kamui here. Who's this?_"

"Kamui-sensei, ini Meiko."

"Oh, Meiko. Kukira siapa, lama tidak mendengar suaramu, kita juga tidak pernah bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku... Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Gakupo penasaran.

"Luka mengalami kecelakaan, dia tertabrak mobil sangat keras, otak besarnya mengalami gangguan, dia lumpuh sementara."

". . . . . ." Gakupo sama sekali tidak bicara.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit umum sekarang. Aku hanya mengabari saja. Aku dengar kalian sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, tapi mungkin aku memang harus memberitahu. Baiklah, selamat sore." Meiko menutup teleponnya.

Gakupo menutup handphonenya. Dia terdiam kaku, lalu dia tiba-tiba berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai dasar rumahnya. Dia mengambil koper yang dia siapkan untuk pergi ke Jepang minggu depan, Gakupo menelepon asistennya.

"_Marry? Siapkan jet pribadiku sekarang. Aku harus pulang ke Jepang sekarang juga."_

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Megurine...? Megurine? Hey, Megurine!"

Luka membuka matanya, dia melihat Gakupo di hadapannya. Luka kaget dan langsung terbangung lalu berdiri. Dia melihat sekeliling, "I—ini..."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kita sedang di atap sekolah. Kau tidur pulas sekali, kau tidak masuk di jam pelajaran ke 5-8."

"Ta—tapi... Bukannya aku..." Luka terbata-bata.

Gakupo menatap Luka keheranan, "Kau mimpi apa sih?"

"Kau akan menikah kan?"

Gakupo tercengang lalu tertawa, "Kau benar-benar bermimpi aneh, Megurine. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Luka mengikuti Gakupo dengan penuh pertanyaan. Selama ini dia hanya bermimpi? Luka semakin bingung. Gakupo menuju kelas, Luka melihat semua penghuni kelasnya, tapi disana hanya ada Meiko dan Kaito. Luka semakin heran.

"Sudah. Masuk sana, mumpung belum ada guru masuk." kata Gakupo.

"Kenapa hanya ada 4 kursi?" tanya Luka.

"Itu bangkumu, Meiko, Kaito dan... Umm... Aku tidak ingat siapa satu lagi."

Lalu ada yang mencolek Luka dari belakang, "Anu..."

Luka membalik badan, itu adalah Hatsune Miku, "Saya mau masuk ke kelas."

Luka kaget, "Hatsune? Kenapa kau sekelas dengan kami?"

"Bukannya kita sudah bersama sejak masuk SMA?" Miku tersenyum.

Luka mundur perlahan-lahan dan mencoba sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana, Megurine?" tanya Gakupo.

Wajah Luka sangat tegang, "Aku masih bermimpi kan?"

Gakupo heran, "Bicara apa kau? Kau baru saja bangun dari tidur siangmu."

Luka melempar selopnya ke arah Gakupo dan mengenai kepalanya, "Ka- Megurine!" Gakupo tampak marah.

Luka langsung berlari menuju keluar bangunan sekolah, dia dikejar oleh Gakupo yang sangat marah. Luka terus berlari meskipun dia tidak tahu kini dia ada dimana. Dia sudah bukan di sekolah lagi, melainkan di sebuah jalan besar penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kesana kemari, hujan. Luka melirik kesana kemari, dia tidak melihat Gakupo. Dari kejauhan, Luka melihat Gakuko sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil memegang payung. Luka sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Gakuko.

"Gakuko! Syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Gakuko terus menatap Luka. Luka merasa diabaikan, "Gakuko?"

Gakuko tersenyum, "Ma—maaf. Anda siapa?"

Luka kaget, dia kembali berlari dan kini dia dikejar oleh Gakupo lagi. Luka lari sekencangnya, karena dia tidak begitu perhatian, dari arah kirinya ada sebuah truk besar, Luka kaget, truk itu menabrak Luka sangat kencang.

Luka membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kaget dan bernafas dengan cepat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia sedang berada di atap sekolah lagi, Luka semakin bingung.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "Ah, dia ada disana." itu Kiyoteru dan Meiko.

Meiko menghampiri Luka, "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku sudah dapat ijazah Kaito."

Luka merasa familiar dengan suasana ini, "Meiko? Kita sedang apa disini?"

Meiko bingung, "Bukannya kita sedang mengambil ijazah Kaito? Dia minta tolong agar kita mengambilkannya, dia sedang menjaga mansionmu."

"Ta—tapi... aku pernah mengalami hal ini." Luka cemas.

"Hmm, deja vu?" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Tapi semuanya tampak nyata, sungguh. Aku pernah mengalami hal ini, Meiko!" Luka mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Meiko.

Luka membuka handphonenya, dia mencoba menghubungi Gakupo. Tak lama, Gakupo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Luka? Ada apa?"

"Gakupo! Emailku ada yang menyadap, semua email tentang aku putus denganmu itu bukan dariku! Sungguh!" Luka ribut.

Gakupo tertawa, "Apa maksudmu? Kita belum putus kan? Lagian sejak kapan aku menerima email putus darimu?"

Luka semakin bingung, dia menjambak rambutnya, matanya berkerut penuh kestresan. Meiko menghampiri Luka, "Lu—luka? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Meiko semakin khawatir, "Luka?" Meiko memegang tangan Luka, "Luka? Kau mendengarku? Luka? Hey, Luka!" suara Meiko sedikit-sedikit menghilang.

Luka membuka matanya dengan berat, tubuhnya merasa kaku dan sulit digerakan, dia melirik kesana kemari, "Aku... Aku ada dimana?" suara Luka parau.

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Syukurlah kau sadar. Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau tertidur seharian."

Luka masih sangat lemah, dia berusaha melihat Meiko dengan jelas karena semua yang ada dihadapannya buram.

"Luka, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Meiko tersenyum.

Luka mencoba melihat jelas siapa yang datang, sedikit-sedikit, matanya yang buram mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas, "Luki?" ucap Luka lemah.

"Ha—hai... Aku dengar kau kecelakaan, jadi aku kesini." ucap Luki.

Luka tersenyum, "Oh... Jadi aku kecelakaan ya?" suaranya masih parau.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup." ucap Luki, lalu dia hendak keluar ruangan.

Meiko menahan, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari udara segar, sudah semalaman aku disini." Meiko melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Luki keluar.

Meiko menghampiri Luka, "Kau mau sesuatu, Luka?"

Luka tidak menjawab dan menatap langit-langit. Meiko tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku dan Kaito akan pergi membeli makanan, jika kau butuh sesuatu, pencet saja tombol untuk memanggil suster." Luka mengangguk mengerti. Meiko dan Kaito pun keluar dari kamar Luka.

Luka meneteskan air matanya, dia ingin sekali memberi tahu Gakupo kalau email-email kasar itu bukan darinya. Luka menutup matanya dan masih menangis. Lalu terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Luka menoleh ke arah pintu, "Silahkan masuk." ucap Luka dengan suara paraunya.

Pintu terbuka dan ternyata itu Gakupo, mata Luka membesar, "Ga—gakupo?"

Gakupo masuk dan menutup pintunya, "Aku dengar kau kecelakaan. Aku langsung kesini."

Luka tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku."

Gakupo duduk di kursi samping kasur Luka, "Iya... Iya..." Gakupo membelai kepala Luka. "Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan. Email-email yang kau terima dariku saat itu bukan dariku."

Gakupo bingung, "Lalu? Siapa?"

"Ada yang menyadap emailku. Di Jepang kini sedang ramai tentang penyadapan email. Aku diberitahu oleh Hiyama-sensei."

"Sungguh?"

Luka mengangguk, "Makanya, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin, kau akan bertunangan minggu depan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Aku bisa membatalkannya." ucap Gakupo.

Luka sedikit berharap, "Benarkah?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Semua bisa kukendalikan, sekarang-" Gakupo menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal Luka, "-lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Luka memang tidak bisa sering menoleh, tapi dia bisa merasakan Gakupo disampingnya, Luka tersenyum, "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau minta."

Gakupo tersenyum, dia bangkit dari kursinya, kini Luka bisa melihat wajah Gakupo, Gakupo memegang pipi Luka, "Semua akan baik-baik saja." lalu Gakupo mengecup bibir Luka. Wajah Luka memerah.

Di balik pintu, Meiko dan Kaito mengintip, "Wa—waw... Aku tidak tahu mereka seromantis ini." Meiko bisik-bisik.

Kaito menatap Meiko, "Hmm? Apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Kau mau aku kecup juga sekarang?" ucap Kaito.

"Hah?" Meiko berwajah standar, lalu meninju pipi Kaito. "Bodoh." Meiko pun pergi untuk membeli makanan.

Kaito mengusap-usap pipinya, "A—ah! Tu—tunggu, Meiko!" Kaito mengejar Meiko yang berjalan dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, Meiko dan Kaito kembali sambil membawa makanannya. Dari luar pintu, Meiko dan Kaito mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Luka.

"A—aah~ Ga—Gakupo! Ja—jangan keras-keras, aah~"

Wajah Meiko dan Kaito langsung memerah lalu menguping dari balik pintu.

"Be—begini?" suara Gakupo nampak kelelahan.

"I—iya begitu... Aah~" Luka mendesah.

Meiko tidak tahan lagi, dia langsung mendobrak ke pintu kamar Luka dengan keras, "Koraa! Ini rumah sakit!"

Luka dan Gakupo memandang Meiko yang rusuh, Meiko melihat Gakupo sedang memegang kaki Luka yang diperban.

Gakupo kaget, "A—ada apa, Meiko?"

"Apa-apaan suara aneh tadi?" Meiko sedikit canggung. Kaito tersenyum kaku di pintu.

Luka menjelaskan sambil keheranan juga, "Ka—kakiku gatal. Karena aku tidak bisa berdiri, jadi aku menyuruh Gakupo untuk menggaruknya, dan karena sangat nikmat, jadi aku mendesah, kakiku sudah gatal sejak kau pergi membeli makanan."

Meiko berwajah kucing yang kebingungan, "O—oh... A—aku kira kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu."

Wajah Luka memerah, "A—apa maksudmu 'melakukan sesuatu'?"

Kaito masuk ke kamar, Meiko mencoba menjelaskan, "Yaah~ Kau tahu, hal-hal yang berbau dewasa begitu..."

Gakupo berkomentar, "Oh, maksudmu _sex_? Aku pernah melakukannya dengan Luka beberapa tahun lal—"

Luka melempar bantal ke wajah Gakupo, "Di—diam!"

Meiko dan Kaito berwajah kucing. OwO

Esoknya, dokter memeriksa Luka. Luka sangat khawatir mengenai keadaannya sendiri, tapi dokter berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja, Luka pun merasa lega. Lalu dokter ingin berbicara dengan Meiko, dokter dan Meiko pergi keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa dok?" tanya Meiko.

"Dia hampir akut. Saya khawatir tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Meiko heran, "Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Anda lihat sendiri kan? Dia tidak separah kemarin."

"Itulah yang saya khawatirkan. Saya tidak menjamin dengan fasilitas pengobatannya, sekalipun itu sangat mahal. Dia butuh pengobatan yang sangat mutakhir."

"Dia tidak apa dok. Saya yakin." Meiko merasa sangat yakin.

Dokter hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu dia meninggalkan Meiko, Meiko kembali ke kamar.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Meiko, "Meiko, kita ada jam pagi kan?"

"Hmm? Oh iya." Meiko menghampiri Luka, "Kami harus pergi, Luka. Kami ada kuliah pagi."

Luka tersenyum, "Iya aku mengerti. Hati-hati di jalan."

Meiko dan Kaito keluar ruangan, Luka melambaikan tangannya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah sofa, dia melihat Gakupo masih tertidur pulas. Luka melempar bantalnya lagi ke wajah Gakupo yang sedang tidur.

"Serangan udara!" Gakupo terbangun dengan kagetnya, "Luka..." Gakupo sadar itu perbuatan Luka.

"Bangun, dasar pemalas! Sekarang sudah jam 9."

"Apa boleh buat..." Gakupo menggosok matanya, "Aku tidur malam sekali untuk menemanimu."

Luka membuang muka, "Siapa suruh kau harus menemaniku."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Aku harus mengurus pertunanganku dulu." Gakupo berwajah mengejek.

Luka langsung menoleh Gakupo dengan wajah cemas, Luka sadar, dia kembali membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh iya, Meiko bilang disini ada adikmu. Mana? Aku mau bertemu dengannya."

Luka terdiam dan terus menatap jendela, "Tidak tahu."

"Hmm? Kau ini." Gakupo menghampiri Luka, dia membalik tubuh Luka yang terus memandang jendela, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Luka mengerutkan halisnya, "Tidak ada kok."

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka, "Sungguh?"

Luka masih bisa menahannya, "Iya."

Wajah Gakupo semakin dekat lagi, hidung mereka hampir bertemu, "Oh iya?"

Luka benar-benar kalah, "Iya iya aku ceritakan!" Wajah Luka memerah.

Gakupo tersenyum menang, dia mengambil kursi dan siap mendengar cerita Luka.

Luka menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai bercerita, "Orangtua kami bercerai ketika kami masih SMP."

"Oh iya, kau pernah memberitahuku waktu aku menjadi gurumu." Gakupo menyalip.

"Diam." Luka beraura hitam. "O—oke." Gakupo berhenti dan kembali mendengar cerita Luka.

"Ayah dan ibu kami tidak mengambil salah satu dari kami. Seharunya anak di usia kami masih dalam kontrol orangtua, tapi mereka menolak mentah-mentah. Ibuku berkata 'Aku tidak mau mengurusi anak-anak darinya!' begitu pula ayah sebalikanya. Kami kuat hati dan menerima semuanya. Aku dan adikku pergi ke rumah bibi kami di Tokyo. Oh iya, nama adikku, Megurine Luki. Kami masih bersama bibi selama 2 tahun, lalu Luki ingin tinggal sendiri. Dia pun pergi dan menempati mansion di sekitar Hachioji. Lalu aku pun berpikir sama, aku meninggalkan rumah bibi seminggu setelah Luki pindah. Dan aku akhirnya menempati mansionku yang sekarang. Aku pernah mengirim email padanya saat pertama masuk SMA, dan memperkenalkan Meiko. Jadi hanya Meiko yang tahu tentang Luki. Tapi Luki tidak pernah membalas emailku lagi. Selama ini, baru kemarin aku melihat Luki lagi. Dia sudah sangat dewasa. Padahal dulu dia sering berlindung di belakangku." Luka tersenyum simpul.

"Kemarin?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya." jawab Luka.

"Aku belum melihatnya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Tunggu, dia kan keluargamu, seharusnya dia menunggumu disini." ujar Gakupo.

Luka menghembuskan nafasnya, "Mungkin saja. Dia sebenarnya kurang suka padaku setelah dia pindah. Dia mengajakku satu mansion, tapi aku menolak. Sejak itulah dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi."

"Hubungan keluargamu sangat aneh, Luka."

"Benarkah? Bukannya keluargamu juga aneh?"

"Oh iya? Seperti apa misalnya?"

Luka tampak berpikir, "Hmm... Ibu yang terlalu mengkekang, ayah yang super cuek dan anak bungsu yang sering ikut campur urusan orang. Lalu... Anak sulung yang plinplan." Luka tersenyum, begitu pula Gakupo.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, Gakupo membukakan pintunya, ternyata itu Luki. Luki kaget karena melihat laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

"Si—siapa kau?" Luki berwajah masam melihat Gakupo.

"Aku? Aku..." Gakupo melirik Luka, lalu kembali memandang Luki, "Aku kekasih kakakmu."

Luki kaget, "Kekasih Luka?" Luki menoleh ke arah Luka, Luka hanya memberi pandangan standar. "Se—sejak kapan?"

"6 tahun yang lalu."

"La—lama sekali..." Luki menerobos masuk, lalu menghampiri Luka, "Luka, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku kalau kau punya pacar."

"Kau tidak bertanya." jawab Luka singkat.

Gakupo menepuk pundak Luki dari belakang, "Hey, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi.", Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, "Aku Kamui Gakupo, salam kenal."

Luki memandang tangan Gakupo, Luki membuang muka dan kembali ke arah Luka, "Kau mau makan sesuatu, Luka?"

Gakupo tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Oke, mungkin perkenalannya sudah cukup."

Gakupo pergi ke toilet, Luka menjambak rambut Luki, "Aaw! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Luki mengamuk.

"Kau ini. Sejak dulu tidak berubah. Sedikit sopan bisa tidak?" Luka gusar.

"Habis penampilannya mirip miliyuner dan tampak cerdas, dan lagi dia lebih keren dariku. Aku tidak sudi!"

Luka tertawa, "Bodoh... Dia itu orang baik. Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya."

Luki berwajah masam, Luka masih tertawa, "Luki, kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah."

Luki pun tersenyum, "Iya... Iya... Kalau aku berubah, berarti aku bukan adikmu."

Gakupo pun keluar dari toilet, Luki langsung menoleh Gakupo dan menatapnya dengan mata membunuh, Gakupo keheranan.

Luki menuju pintu, "Aku mau beli makanan." Luki pun keluar kamar.

"Adikmu itu... Sungguh manly." komentar Gakupo.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu." ucap Luka, "Gakupo..."

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka, "Hmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berjalan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik jangan dulu. Kita tunggu keputusan dokter."

"Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja kok. Tidak usah khawatir." Luka berdiri dan menurunkan kakinya dari atas kasur, "Tolong ambilkan selopnya." ucap Luka.

Gakupo diam saja dan tidak mau Luka turun dari kasurnya.

"Gakupo..." Luka bernada menekan.

"Lebih baik kau tiduran lagi." Gakupo mencoba mengangkat kaki Luka ke atas kasur kembali.

Kaki Luka melawan, "Gakupo, aku ingin berjalan!"

"Luka!" Gakupo gusar.

"Apa sih?!" Luka juga ikut gusar.

Dokter tiba-tiba masuk, "Anu... Tadi saya mengetuk pintu tapi sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk."

Luka dan Gakupo serempak menoleh ke arah dokter.

"Dokter, aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Luka.

"Umm... Lebih baik jangan dulu. Dan..." Dokter menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Anda siapa?"

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Oh... Begitu. Saya perlu bicara dengan anda, bisa?"

"Umm... Baiklah." Gakupo dan dokter pergi keluar ruangan, Luka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, dia menyalakan TV dengan wajah bosan.

Luka cukup lama menunggu Gakupo kembali, namun tak lama kemudian Gakupo pun muncul, "Ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum, dia nampak membawa kopernya dan membereskan semua perlengkapan Luka dan dirinya.

"Gakupo...?"

Gakupo menghampiri Luka, "Sepertinya aku dan kau akan tinggal di New York untuk sementara."

Luka kaget, "Ta—tapi... Kenapa?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang lebih baik kau berbenah." lalu ada seorang suster masuk ke kamar, "Suster akan membantumu berbenah diri." Gakupo kembali membereskan kopernya.

Suster membantu Luka ganti baju dan segalanya. Gakupo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Meiko.

"Ha~lo~" suara Meiko terdengar.

"Meiko, ini aku Gakupo."

"O—oh... Kamui-sensei ada ap—"

"Berhenti memanggilku Kamui-sensei, panggil saja aku dengan biasa."

"Ok, ok... Ada apa Gakupo?"

"Aku akan membawa Luka ke New York."

Meiko nyembur, "A—apa?! Tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian harus ke New York?"

"Luka butuh pengobatan lanjut, jadi aku akan membawanya ke New York."

Meiko tampak bimbang, "Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa bulan. Atau satu tahun."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Meiko... Ini untuk kebaikan Luka juga."

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kau sudah bicara dengan adiknya?"

"Iya tadi aku sudah mengobrol dengan adiknya, dia tampak—"

"Bukan..." Meiko menyalip, "Maksudku, apa Luki mau kalau kakaknya dibawa begitu saja?"

Gakupo ikut terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga." ucap Meiko, "Kau harus bicara terlebih dahulu dengan Luki. Luka juga masih punya saudara. Kau boleh pergi sampai Luki memberi ijin."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan setuju. Dia itu sangat dingin padaku."

"Tenang saja, Luki sebenarnya anak yang baik dan mudah mengerti. Bicaralah padanya."

Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah..."

Gakupo pun menutup teleponnya, dia keluar kamar dan mencari Luki. Akhirnya Gakupo menemukan Luki di kafetaria.

Gakupo menghampiri Luki, "Hey... Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Luki menggigit-gigit sedotan dan menatap dingin Gakupo, "Apa maumu?"

Gakupo duduk di depan meja Luki, "Ini tentang Luka. Dia butuh pengobatan lanjut, serahkan saja padaku."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Begini... Pengobatan itu tidak ada disini."

Luki berhenti menggigit sedotannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membawa Luka ke New York dan aku ingin kau mengijinkanku membawanya kesana. Ini demi kebaikan Luka juga."

Luki mengerutkan halisnya, "Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Seenaknya mengatur hidup kakakku."

Gakupo membalas Luki dengan dingin pula, "Aku mencintainya dan aku melakukan apapun agar dia tetap selamat, dibandingkan kau yang hanya terdiam merenung dan menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti. Aku akan membawanya. Dan kau tidak bisa menahanku." Gakupo berdiri dan meninggalkan Luki di kafetaria.

Luki ikut mengejar Gakupo, di jalan menuju kamar Luka, "Hey! Kau jangan seenaknya!"

Gakupo mengabaikan Luki.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku?! Hey!" Luki berjalan cepat mengejar Gakupo.

Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luki dan terus berjalan, "Aku tidak akan mendengar alasan lagi. Aku akan membawanya sore ini juga." Gakupo lanjut berjalan.

Luki berhenti dan berteriak, "Hey sialan! Berhenti!"

Gakupo berhenti dan membalik kearah Luki dengan wajah dingin.

Luki berjalan menghampiri Gakupo, "Aku belum memberi keputusan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luki tampak gengsi, "Kau boleh membawanya ke New York."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Baiklah, terima kas—"

"Tapi aku harus ikut juga." Luki menyalip.

"Kau? Ke New York?"

"Te—tentu saja, bodoh!" Luki lebih gengsi.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Oke... Kita setuju."

Sorenya, Gakupo, Luka dan Luki berada di bandara. Luki mendorong kursi roda Luka mengikuti Gakupo. Gakupo berhenti dan hendak menelepon, dia menyuruh Luki untuk menunggu di pos pemeriksaan. Mereka pun pergi terlebih dahulu dan menunggu, sementara Gakupo menelepon.

"Halo? Ibu?"

"Gakkun? Ada apa? Kau dimana? Ibu menelepon kantormu, mereka bilang kau keluar negeri."

"Aku ada di Jepang."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak pulang. Berkunjunglah ke rumah."

"Maaf bu, aku buru-buru. Aku harus ke New York."

"Ada apa? Bukannya inves kita baik-baik saja di New York."

"Bukan begitu. Luka kecelakaan, dia butuh pengobatan yang lebih canggih lagi, atau dia akan lumpuh total."

"Luka? Kau kembali lagi bersamanya?" Ibu Gakupo terdengar tertawa kecil.

"I—iya..." wajah Gakupo memerah.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya pertunanganmu harus dihentikan. Ibu akan bicara dengan ayah dan keluarga Hatsune."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Ibu memang paling baik. Baiklah bu, aku harus pergi. Titip salamku untuk semuanya."

"Baik... Baik..."

Gakupo menutup teleponnya dan lanjut berjalan menghampiri Luka dan Luki.

Luki menatap board jadwal penerbangan, "Hey, tidak ada penerbangan ke New York jam sekarang. Apa kita harus menunggu?"

"Hmm? Oh iya... Kita tidak akan naik pesawat umum, kita akan naik pesawat pribadiku."

Luki berwajah tidak percaya. Gakupo tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, ayo. Saatnya kita pergi."

Gakupo berjalan di depan, ada sekitar 6 penjaga yang menuntunnya ke pesawat pribadi Gakupo.

Luki berbisik ke telinga Luka, "Luka... Dia itu benar-benar orang kaya ya?"

Luka terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan dan kosong.

"Luka...? Hey..." Luki menepuk pundak Luka sambil mendorong kursi rodanya.

Keadaan Luka masih sama. Luki berhenti dan melihat Luka dari arah depan. Luka nampak pucat sekali, mulutnya bergetar, lingkar matanya sangat besar dan pupilnya mengecil.

"Luka? Luka!" Luki berteriak.

Gakupo menoleh, lalu lari kearah mereka, "Ada apa ini?"

"Luka... Keadaannya aneh!" Luki nampak khawatir.

"Lebih baik segera bawa ke pesawat." Gakupo berdiri dan memanggil salah satu pengawalnya, "Perjalanan 12 jam kita harus berjalan dengan cepat, buat lebih cepat lagi."

"Ba—baik pak..." Pengawal Gakupo langsung lari dan segera menuju kabin pilot.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas!"

Mereka masuk ke pesawat, Luki menidurkan Luka yang kini menutup matanya ke kasur, Gakupo menghampiri pramugari, "Dimana Dokter Oshima?"

"Beliau ada di toilet, pak. Saya akan memanggilnya sekarang juga." pramugari itu langsung lari untuk menjemput dokter.

Luki memegang tangan Luka, "Luka, jangan seperti ini. Kau kuat, aku tahu itu." Gakupo hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tak lama dokter Oshima datang, Gakupo menghampirinya, "Dok, dia yang aku ceritakan. Kau akan menjadi dokter jaganya, kumohon bantu dia."

"Baiklah, tolong minggir. Biar saya yang menanganinya." Dokter Oshima memeriksa keadaan Luka, Luki mundur.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ini... Lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

"Oke... Kita siap take-off!" Gakupo duduk ke bangkunya, begitu pula Luki dan Oshima. Luka dipasangi sabuk pengaman di kasurnya. Mereka pun berhasil take-off.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gakupo tampak khawatir.

"Dia sedang mengalami masa kritis."

"Masa kritis? Dia baik-baik saja beberapa jam yang lalu." Luki protes.

"Nak..." Oshima menoleh ke arah Luki, "Apa kau bisa mengetahui kapan kau akan sakit? Apa kau tahu kapan kau akan terjatuh? Atau, apa kau tahu kapan kau akan mati? Hal seperti ini sulit sekali diterka. Jangan meremehkan alam."

Luki nampak jengkel, "Baiklah, yang pasti biarkan dia selamat sampai tujuan." Luki duduk kembali di kursinya dengan perasaan jengkel.

Oshima menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adiknya. Oh iya, terima kasih dok. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

Oshima menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Segera panggil aku jika ada keanehan pada istrimu."

"Dia belum jadi istriku, dok."

"Oke... Segera panggil aku jika ada keanehan pada kakaknya." Oshima melirik Luki.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Gakupo duduk di kursinya.

Sudah ada sekitar 3 jam perjalanan, Luki tertidur pulas. Gakupo bangun dan menghampiri kasur Luka, dia duduk di sampingnya.

Gakupo mengusap pipi Luka, pipi Luka sangat dingin.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luka masih menutup matanya dan nafasnya sangat lambat.

"Aku tahu kau seperti ini karenaku juga. Aku sungguh menyesal. Andai aku bisa menebus kesalahanku ini."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah." suara Luka parau.

Gakupo kaget, "Luka?" Gakupo memajukan wajahnya ke arah Luka, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, tidak sama sekali." Luka tersenyum kecil, begitu pula Gakupo.

"Siapapun orang yang menyabotase emailku, dia akan mendapatkan balasannya. Aku bersumpah."

"Iya... Aku mengerti." ucap Gakupo.

"Kemarilah, lebih dekat lagi."

Gakupo lebih dekat lagi ke wajah Luka.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" ucap Luka.

Gakupo tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja."

Luka mencium bibir Gakupo dalam-dalam, Gakupo membelai rambut Luka, Luka mencoba menahan tubuh Gakupo. Mereka masih berciuman.

Luki bangun dan secara langsung melihat mereka berciuman. Luki berwajah datar dan membuang muka, "Cih... Seharunya mereka lebih peduli dengan privasi." bisik Luki pada dirinya sendiri.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Pojok Author_**

Halo~ Saya kembali lagi. Terima kasih atas review-nya, sungguh memotifasi! ^v^  
Sebenarnya saya masih banyak cerita yang harus diselesaikan, tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal untuk menyeimbangkannya.  
Liburan kali ini bikin saya stres, jadi pelan-pelan aja deh bikin ceritanya. Oh iya, buat request cerita saya tampung dulu. Belum kepikiran musti gimana, tapi pasti bakalan saya posting kok. ^ ^  
Sekali lagi, makaih buat semuanya yang udah mendukung cerita ini.

**春日 レイ**


End file.
